


❥Truth or Dare❥

by Trashpotato



Category: American Housewife (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashpotato/pseuds/Trashpotato
Summary: After Oliver finally realizes he is in love with his best friend٫His best friend comes over suggests a game of Truth or Dare.
Relationships: Cooper Bradford & Oliver Otto, Cooper Bradford/Oliver Otto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	❥Truth or Dare❥

Oliver paces around his room٫ the air slowly making its way up his spine through the window. He sighed٫ taking a seat on his bed.

Oliver heard a ring٫ the ringing coming from his phone. He looked at the callers number. 'Cooper'

Olivers heart began to pound٫ answering the phone after thinking. 

"Hey dude!" Cooper said on the other line٫ the smile on Oliver's face would return.

"Hi Cooper.." He responded٫ his smiling making him look like an idiot.

"Can I come over?" Cooper asked٫ Oliver nodded but then remembered he was on the phone.

"Uh yeah٫ y-you can.." Oliver said٫ stuttering over a word or two.

The call would soon end and Oliver looked at ceiling٫ feeling like an idiot that he had stuttered while talking to his best friend.

Oliver hadn't realized how long he was taking until after 5 minutes of staring at the ceiling. He got up in a rush٫ feeling dizzy٫ but was okay. He walked to his closet٫ grabbing a shirt and some pants. 

Oliver looked in the mirror٫ his shirt fitting him super tightly٫ while his pants were bagged. He messed with his hair a bit before going out of his room and down the stairs.

"Sweetie٫ why are you all dressed up?" His mother Katie asked٫ who was about to leave for her second breakfast.

"Oh٫ Coopers coming over٫" I replied with a smile٫ His mother rolling her eyes at him as she went to the door and left.

About 10 minutes later after Katie left٫ a knock on the door was heard. Oliver sprung off the couch and ran to the door٫ a little too excited.

"Hello Oliver!" Cooper said٫ walking into the house and admiring the place.

"Hello Coop.." Oliver said trailing a bit off٫ blinking a bit before taking Cooper upstairs.

"What do you want to do?" Cooper asked٫ sitting the the chair while Oliver sat on his bed.

Oliver sat on the bed٫ hands playing together and a heart that was thudding like a rabbits foot. Wondering what to do.

"Wanna play truth or dare?" He asked٫ crawling to the edge of the bed٫ with Cooper now facing him with a smirk.

"Sure٫ you go first.." 

"Truth or Dare?" Oliver asked٫ seeing Cooper with a puzzled face.

"Truth!" Cooper shouted with excitement٫ Oliver chuckling at him with a smile.

"Okay okay٫ did you really like Charlotte?" He asked٫ Coopers eyes going real wide.

"Were allowed to ask those questions?" Oliver nodded at him as Cooper thought of his answer.

"I quess I was but not anymore.." Cooper responded٫ Olivers smile going a bit away as time goes on.

"Okay٫ truth or dare?" 

Oliver thought about it٫ but it wouldn't really matter since it was Cooper٫ his bestfriend.

"Truth.." Oliver said٫ letting his elbows rest on his knees.

"Okay٫ did you really like Bree?" Cooper asked٫ making Oliver think a bit.

"I don't think I was٫ I mean I do like someone else at the moment but I liked her at the time٫" 

"Oh so you like someone now?" Cooper whispered٫ almost making Oliver not hear.

"Yeah٫"

"Who?" 

"I am not telling you who!" Oliver whisper-shouted٫ his heart beating rapidly.

Oliver and Cooper continued the game٫ saying truth back and forth. For what it had seem like hours.

"Fine٫ truth or dare?" Cooper then soon asked again٫ Oliver almost forgetting the game they were playing.

"Truth٫" 

"Who do you like now?" Cooper asked٫ a smirk appearing on his face again. Oliver started sweating٫ not knowing what to do.

"Dare٫" Oliver blurted out٫ not wanting to do the truth at all.

"Okay٫ when we go to school tomorrow٫ kiss her٫" Cooper said٫ Olivers eyes growing wide٫ but not wanting to look like a chicken.

"But what if I don't have to go to school for it?" Oliver asked with a bit of confidence٫ Cooper's face would turn into confusion.

"What do you mean by that٫ does she live near you?" Cooper asked٫ looking up at Oliver with a puzzled expression.

Oliver sat on Coopers lap٫ Cooper looking at him more than confused. 

"He is right here.." Oliver said٫ built up with confidence and smiled at Cooper٫ before putting his lips on his.

They both melted into the kiss٫ both syncing up with each other. Oliver's hands making its way to Coopers hair٫ playing with it as they kissed.

They both soon pulled apart٫ breathing heavily and lips swollen.

"I love you Cooper٫ I'm sorry if you don't like me back and I understand٫" Oliver said٫ still on Coopers lap with his arms wrapped around Coopers neck.

"If I didn't like you Oliver٫ I would have pushed you off of me.." Cooper said٫ wrapping his arms around Olivers waist.

**Author's Note:**

> I just started shipping them not even a week ago and I love them:) ❥ I am sorry if this was a bit rushed٫ I will try to be a bit more detailed soon! ;)


End file.
